1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having a game program stored thereon and a game apparatus, and more particularly to a storage medium having stored thereon a game program and a game apparatus for which a pointing device is used as an input device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a game in which a player causes an object to perform a predetermined action such as attacking another object. The object is caused to perform the predetermined action in the following methods.
For example, in a game such as an ARPG (action roll playing game), when a player object is moved so as to be very close to an opponent object, a player presses an attack button, whereby, for example, a player character attacks the opponent character with a sword.
Further, in a game introduced in “Famitsu, the extra number, Pikmin Book” (ENTERBRAIN, INC. pages 36 to 37, November, 2001), a player can move a player object having a plurality of first objects and further the player can control a controller stick so as to aim a cursor at a target. While aiming the cursor at the target, the player presses a button, whereby the player object throws one of the plurality of first objects at the target. The remaining first objects automatically start to perform a predetermined action, such as attacking the target, according to what the target is.
However, the conventional method as described above have the following problems.
Firstly, when a player desires to cause a player object to attack an opponent object, the player moves the player object so as to approach the opponent object and presses an attack button. This series of operations may not be necessarily appropriate depending on a game content.
Further, when a method is used in which a player character throws objects held by the player character so as to automatically start a predetermined action, an operation for turning a cursor to a target is required before the predetermined action is automatically started. Therefore, depending on a game content, the player will be bothered with the operation for turning the cursor to the target, thereby deteriorating controllability for the player.